Doctor Who meets Wizards of Waverly Place, Chapter
by O Giroud
Summary: Hi FanFic community, Im a new writer and this story is about the Tardis crash landing in the middle of new york, the doctor and amy meet a certain group. Does contain a bit of HALEX loving in there but only a little spot, anyway, enjoy and would love a review bad or good say what you like, :


Doctor Who in Waverly Place

Chapter 1- Beginnings

The Doctor and his companion, Amy pond were travelling in space in the doctor's TARDIS when suddenly, the TARDIS was shot by a mysterious laser beam. "What the bloody hell was that" said Amy, "I don't know Amy but I am struggling to keep a hold of her" the doctor said as the TARDIS plummeted, thankfully for them it was the earth. "BRACE YOUURRREEESSEELLFF" the doctor said as the TARDIS impacted onto the earth, "You alright doctor" Amy said with a worrying tone, "course I am, just a few bruises... that's all" said the doctor reassuringly to Amy, " just one question... where on earth are we" Amy said as the doctor opened the doors to see a load of people looking mysteriously at his blue box, " judging by the people Amy, new York" said the doctor as he had a grin on his face, " what the real new York, on earth?" Amy said in a quite confused tone, " yes of course Amy, look around, what do you see?" the doctor replied, " Umm, people, Big buildings and that hot dog type smell" Amy said as she scrunched up her face to smell the hot dogs a bit better, "yes and speaking of hot dogs, I am rather quite hungry, lets walk about" the doctor replied as his companion followed.

In a New York Suburb, a young adult with short black hair came bursting into the scene, shouting "aliens have landed!" and repeating it as he went into a shop. A teenage girl got up from reading a magazine with her friend to say " Justin, you say this every time we actually have customers, to promote this place, can't say it works", then man came over to both of them and said " it works don't it" looking around where there were a fair number of customers in the shop, " but I saw a load of people crowding around this weird thing that crash landed" Justin insisted, the girl's friend, Harper came over to where they were talking and added " are you sure it wasn't max on the roof again" then Justin sat down on the nearest chair with an thinking expression and a woman who was Justin and Alex' mother came over to where they were all talking and asked what all the fuss was about and the father( jerry) filled her in on the info and started in fits of laughter as she said " aliens?, hahhahaha" as Theresa struggled to contain her laughter, Alex asked Justin why he didn't just ask his friend about this strange discovery and Justin replied " he's away in Toronto for the week for some carnival", then the next minute a young boy who was Alex and Justin's little brother came bursting through the doors, looking out of breath as he approached Justin and Alex, " what the hell have you been running from" asked Alex, " there's this huge big blue box a few blocks away and I saw some people around it and as soon as I saw it, I legged it" replied max". The Russo's went outside to investigate this discovery made by both max and Justin and it took them 20 minutes to find a wooden blue box that was a bit bigger than them.

Meanwhile, The doctor and Amy pond were walking into Waverly place with hot dogs in their hands, " it took us half an hour to find a ruddy hot dog" Amy said angrily before adding " and we still haven't found out what is wrong with the tardis", " relax Amy everything will be fine but we do need a sit down to have a think" said the doctor in a cautious tone, " fine let's just go in there" Amy said. The doctor and Amy entered the Russo's shop to find that there was virtually no one in there except for a red haired, teenage girl behind the till and a few customers here and there, " good there's not a lot of people in here, won't look suspicious" said the doctor as he was looking around, " no won't look suspicious at all with a man with a bow tie in the middle of the day" Amy said in a sarcastic tone, " you can be a bit of a help or no help at all Amy, I'm thinking" reluctantly said the doctor. Unknown to the doctor and Amy, Harper was secretly watching them because she had never seen them before and was thinking that they could burglars or worse, the doctor approached Harper and asked " is there any hotel rooms nearby", " yeah, there's a few rooms a few blocks away" replied Harper, then the doctor went back to Amy and the pair left and went the opposite direction to the Russo's who were just coming back from their exploration and most of them were still unconvinced that is was an alien that had landed on earth, " Justin, I'm telling you, who crashes an British police box in the middle of Manhattan" said Alex directly to Justin as they were entering the shop, " I don't know but it came from the sky and has impact damage so it fell from a long way" Justin replied as the family went back to normal. The Russo's were just doing their normal thing a few hours after the TARDIS had crash landed, then suddenly Harper remembered the weird man with the bow tie and she went to Alex and said "there was a weird man downstairs earlier with a girl" and Alex replied "it was probably just dad finding a lost kid again" with her eyes fixed on a magazine she was reading, "no, no he had a medium amount of black hair and he had some weird bow tie on and they spoke really weirdly" replied harper, Alex then suddenly took her eyes of the magazine, " they spoke weirdly?"Alex said in a confused tone, " yeah... they had a weird type of a British accent, I didn't understand half of the things they said" replied harper, " did they look human" Alex said as this was turning into an interrogation, " yeah course, I wouldn't have let them in if they looked alien" said harper, " okay, I think we know our aliens that came out of the blue box , do you know where they went?" said Alex in a panicked voice, " yeah there in a hotel a few blocks away, we going there?" said harper", " you betcha but I don't wanna walk" Alex said as she got her wand out of her boot and flashed her and harper to the apartment.

In a sudden flash, Harper and Alex were in the middle of a room which had a lot of computers beeping and it reminded Alex of Justin's room, " is it just me or does this remind me of my brother's room" said Alex, " no your right but be cautious, they maybe in or the place maybe booby trapped " said a cautious Harper, " Is there something I need to know, durianum, durianum" as Alex cast the spell, A computerised voice activated, " Undetected source of energy found, deep freeze activated". The doctor and Amy were somewhere in a suburb as the doctor's sonic screwdriver started beeping, " please tell me that the tardis is fixed and we can all go home" said Amy, " no, it's an intruder alarm back at the apartment" replied the doctor, " someone knows who we are" said Amy in a panicked tone, " there's no need to worry, I set a intruder alarm and whoever broke in, well let's just say that they got a bit of a frosty welcome" said the doctor. The doctor and Amy walked into their apartment to see two teenage girls frozen to the spot with ice all around the pair, "well that is disappointing, I expect to see the FBI or heavily armed men to raid this place but what do I get, two teenage girls" said the doctor in a rather disappointed tone, "Hang on, I recognise this one" as Amy pointed towards Harper, The doctor totally ignored Amy and went towards the computer, " Computer who are these people and why are they here and deactivate the deep freeze, I don't want them dying" said the doctor, " These people are Harper Finkle and Alex Russo, live locally in New York and they are currently educated in a local high school known as Tribeca Prep, the alarm was set off due to a detection of a unknown source of energy from Alex Russo" the computer replied, " Okay, an unknown source of energy from one of the girls, Amy is it just me or do you find this a bit weird?" The girls were waking up as Amy nodded. A few minutes later, Alex and Harper found themselves in a heating chamber being dried off, " let us out you alien scum" Alex screamed, " Relax would you, just a few more minutes and you'll be fine but we do have to have a bit of a chat" as the girls heard the doctor's voice, " this seems such a small place from the outside but its massive on the inside" said Alex, " yeah I know, that was defiantly that guy's voice by the way" replied harper, " what do you think he is going to do with us"? Asked Alex, "I don't know but considering this could be our last moments together I will never live this down" harper said as she suddenly kissed her best friend. The girls spent a good few minutes making out but then they were interrupted by the presence of the doctor, " what do you want" said an infuriated Alex, " I'm not here to hurt you but we do need to talk about why you came here and about what you know" the doctor said as he tried to reassure the girls, " okay, but you touch me and you are dead" said a much darker Alex than usual, "bit Metaphorical but oh well, come with me" the doctor said as he lead the girls in to the living room.

Back in the Sub shop, everything had gone back to normal and Justin was clearing some tables and Jerry was in the kitchen when Jerry went over to Justin, "Justin can you go and get your sister and harper, this is the fifth time they've skipped their shifts" said an angry Jerry, "sure" Justin replied as he went upstairs to get his sister and Harper but he to his surprise, there was no one else in the house, "that's weird i didn't see them leave" said Justin, " Is there something i should know, durianum, durianum" as Justin cast the spell into a frame, seeing harper and Alex sitting by a table with a man with a bow tie on. Back at the doctor's apartment, he was questioning the pair about the energy that had come out of Alex and why they had reason to break in considering that the doctor had put in a special lock which no one could break into. "Well, you need to tell me why and how" the doctor said baffling the girls, "I'm confused" replied harper, "don't be because i had a state of the art, sontaren lock which no one can get into and you two somehow got in here and i can help thinking that the energy which set off the alarm has something to do with it" as the doctor lectured on, "well you aint no saint either, i know your an alien and you crashed that police box in the middle of the city" said Alex in reply, " well indeed I am an alien but i am not the sort to dissect humans, i like to help the human race and protect it" said the doctor in his defence, " How" questioned Alex, " Remember the planets in the sky and when the Daleks came or when the cybermen tried to invade" said the doctor trying to jog Alex's memory, "yeah of course i remember, we just hid in my food locker at the sub shop, the daleks nor the cybermen never found us" replied Alex, " you hid in a food locker" Amy said joining the questioning, " need your alien friend to defend you" said a spiteful Alex," Oi, she is not alien, she's as human as your friend" said the doctor looking towards harper, " what do you mean, I'm human" said Alex, " no you're not, I've been scanning the both of you with my sonic screwdriver when you were in the heating chamber and the results showed that only one of you was human..." said the doctor before he was distracted by Justin flashing in the room and as he was about to attack the doctor, the doctor blocked his spell with the sonic screwdriver revealing the spell in all its majesty but then the alarm went off again but thankfully for Justin he had deactivated the deep freeze.

" I thought that came out with a load of ice" said a baffled harper, "It does usually but i deactivated it" said the doctor, then Justin stepped in an confronted the doctor, "why the hell did you kidnap my sister" said Justin, " I didn't, I think you will find that they were the ones who broke the law by breaking and entering, i just wanted to know who they were, and by the way I'm the doctor you are" the doctor said as he put out a hand of friendship, " Justin Russo, the brown haired girl is my sister and the other one is Harper" said Justin as he met the doctor's hand, Justin also added " I'm loving all of this equipment, you know if the girls damaged anything, you can feel free to press charges towards them", " I don't think that would be necessary but thank you these are all sophiscated processors , you know them"? Replied the doctor as he pointed towards the computers, Justin replied with a basic nod, "well, sorry to interrupt and all but you haven't told us what type of species you are" said Alex towards the doctor, "oh sorry, I am the doctor and i am also the last of the great species of Gallifreyian Time lords" the doctor said, Justin looked impressed and said "Wow, I thought they were just a myth, what happened to the rest of your race?" Justin questioning the doctor, "they were wiped out by the most powerful race in the galaxy, the daleks, I still feel responsible" said the doctor as he was experiencing a flashback of the great time war, "why" Justin said, "Because it was my actions that started the time war" the doctor replied, "you are not responsible for the actions of other species" said alex suddenly, in a more sympathetic tone and as she said that everyone in the room looked towards her in shock. Back in the sub shop the doors suddenly came open and an excited male ran through shouting "hey Justin, I finished early" but getting no response but weird looks from the customers and Theresa and Jerry, "Hi Zeke, I thought you were in Toronto all weekend" asked Jerry, "Oh, I was supposed to be, but it was a load of crap, so i left, where's Justin?" Zeke replied very quickly, "I think he's upstairs ill go and get him wait here" jerry said as he went upstairs and to his surprise only saw Max in a upside down position where he was meditating, "Max, what on the love of the Time lords are you doing?", jerry said looking very baffled, " oh, Alex said i should do something the opposite way, so i am" max replied, " never mind that, where's your brother an-Shhhh, the soul needs peace" as max interrupts, so Jerry decides to go back downstairs to the shop to tell Zeke that he did not know where Justin was, "thats fine Mr. Russo, I'll get Max to help me find him" said Zeke as he was going upstairs into the living room , "Um you won't get any sense out of him" Jerry warned him, "When do you get any sense out of him" said Zeke, "True" Jerry thought to himself.

5 Minutes later

"I'm telling you, they could be anywhere in New York by now" said Max before adding "Justin is probably checking out that spaceship that came a few hours ago", "spaceship?" said Zeke in a very excitable tone", yeah, it's over this way, come on" said max as the two went off in search of the TARDIS. The Doctor had left the apartment buildings with Amy, Alex, Harper and Justin, "Shit" Alex suddenly shouts out, the rest look back and reply "what?", " mum and dad are sure to know were missing, oh man were so grounded" alex responds looking towards Justin, " Don't worry I'm sure there covering for us and I'm certain that they haven't looked upstairs yet, so were safe" replies to alex in a reassuring tone, " I wouldn't be so sure", Amy interrupts pointing towards the Tardis and to see two males snooping around it and trying to get in, "OI!" shouts the doctor scaring Max and Zeke so they run away, who the hell were they" the doctor says in a angry tone towards Alex and Justin, " was that Zeke and max" Alex said looking in the direction of Justin", Justin responds, " looks like it, anyway this is your ship" Justin said talking to the doctor in a joking tone, " yes it is, it might not look like much but this is the fastest vehicle in the galaxy" said the doctor, "no offence but it just looks like an ordinary phone box" responded Justin in a confused tone, "Ah, wait till you have seen the inside" said the doctor as they walked in the TARDIS.


End file.
